The present invention relates to a device for the muscular exercise of an individual.
More particularly, it is usable for developing the quadriceps and the buttocks muscles.
The invention will find its application in the field of the production and use of machines for muscular develoment.
These could be machines for sport or else for functional reeducation.
The musculation of the legs is problematical in the field of bodybuilding particularly.
Thus, the machines known at the present greatly stress the back to permit the application of muscular force at the level of the legs and particularly the quadriceps and the buttocks muscles.
Thus, there are known at present devices for muscular development in which the individual supports weights at the level of the shoulders.
He then performs sitting and rising movements to develop the legs.
It will be easily seen that the back is subjected to substantial force applied by the weights.
Other physical exercises are at present carried out for developing the muscles of the legs.
In particular, it is known to exert resistance at the level of the ankles, the person being then in seated or semi-recumbent position, the legs carrying out an extension of the thighs.
By movements of extension and bending of the leg at the thighs, the individual develops only his quadriceps.
There is known moreover from EP0 177 017 an exercise device for bodybuilding for the development of muscles of the thighs and calves.
The person using this device sits astride an arm mounted as a lever on a frame and connected to the user by a belt.
Weights are placed in front of the level arm and the user exerts physical force at the level of the legs by upward and downward movements.
This device has the drawback of being particularly uncomfortable, the belt having the tendency to cut into the hips of the individual.
Moreover, the belt systematically has the tendency to drop down, which gives an unpleasant feeling to the user.
Another drawback of this device is that it requires the use of a complicated kinematic assembly including a heavy lever arm, which is unaesthetic and costly.
Moreover, the force applied to the body of the individual is concentrated on a curved line about the belt.
This concentration of stress is uncomfortable and also can have physiological repercussions.